Born Under a Bad Sign, Take 2!
by Riyukitsa
Summary: Pointless smut. Don't look too hard for a plot. I own nothing. Takes place during episode "Born Under A Bad Sign." Threesome Dean/Jo/Sam. Will be 3 chapters total when finished. *all you dirty birds looking for the nosebleed section just go straight to chapter 2*
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I'm bored on my lunch break. Enjoy :)

* * *

"I could be more to you, Jo," Meg said, although to the petite blonde hunter, she appeared to be Sam Winchester. He was there, of course, but he could only listen and watch as Meg attempted to seduce his friend.

Jo's body language showed tension and anger. Her jaw clenched shut and she took a slow step back, her eyes not leaving the demon. "You should go, Sam."

Meg reached a hand out to grab Jo's wrist and pulled the hunter back to her. "It's ok, Jo. I know you've thought about me in that way," Sam's body pulled Jo's close and she was standing between his legs now as he sat on the barstool. He reached his left hand up to gently stroke her cheek while his right hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"No, I-I," she was blushing and trying to pull away from him, but Meg's grip was too strong.

"You want Dean, don't you?" His mock look of sympathy didn't match his actions when he slid the hand from her cheek to her shoulder and squeezed tightly. "I can talk to him for you. I will... just give me a chance to show you that I'm better for you. If you don't agree," he released his grip on her. "Then you're free to go."

She eyed him cautiously and took a step back. "And just how do you think you're gonna show me that?" He didn't miss the note of suspicion in her question.

"Like this," he smirked as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against her own. She moved to step back again, but he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her form against his own. Meg ignored Sam's yelling inside his own mind, telling Meg to stop, telling Jo to run.

When he finally pulled away, Jo was flushed and breathless. "This isn't right, Sam..."

He only grinned then leaned forward to kiss her again. When she effectively stepped back and out of his grasp, he slammed his fist on the bar. "Dammit, Jo! It doesn't have to be like this," his tone was bitter, yet there was a hint of warning behind it. There were other ways for Meg to destroy Jo and Dean. If they wouldn't let her have her fun this way, she would think of something else.

Jo stayed close to the bar, attempting to reach for a bottle. Meg knew what she was thinking before Jo could even attempt it. "Don't try to hurt me, Jo. If you break that bottle, I'll have to fight you and you know I'll win."

"Then leave, Sam. I don't want to fight you, but you aren't acting right."

He stood now and approached her as she slowly backed away, "then help me." His voice was pleading. "There's a darkness in me, Jo," he said quietly, the truth seeming to cause him pain. "I'm trying to overcome it. I'm trying to counteract it. You could be that for me..."

Her discomfort at the conversation was obvious and, while it made Sam enraged, Meg was holding back a grin. "You can't put that on me. I can't save you, Sam. I'll help any way I can. You're my friend... but I can't save you. I don't even know how..."

"Then let me show you," he countered as his arm slid around her waist and he pulled her close once more. His other hand reached up to press a finger lightly against her chin, pushing her face up to meet his gaze. He kissed her again, an intense and passionate kiss that lasted almost too long.

They pulled away from one another when they heard the door open, but it was too late. Dean had seen them.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean's voice seemed to bring Jo back to reality.

She tried to pull away from Sam, but he refused to let her go. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was-"

"Don't lie to him," Sam said to the female hunter, though his eyes never left his brother. "I asked Jo for help."

That didn't appear to appease Dean. "Help getting laid? You gotta be kiddin me, Sammy," was the angry response.

"I was trying to replicate more of a romantic interaction, but thank you for destroying it," Sam said calmly. "She wants you anyway, Dean. She's not interested in me. She was only trying to help out a friend..."

His older brother was silent for a moment, as if he were processing the information and attempting to come up with a solution. "You... you're serious? You really think having sex is gonna keep you from going dark side?"

Sam's internal voice begging Meg to stop only cemented the demon's decision. "I don't know that it will, but isn't it worth a try? I mean... if Jo's willing to help... sacrifice and sexual rituals are huge in lore. Maybe it's for a good reason?"

Dean shook his head, sighed then looked at his younger brother. "I'm not sold on this, Sam."

"I'm not either," Jo finally spoke up.

Meg hid her scowl at Jo's reluctance. She wanted to see her little game through to the end, but she'd show herself early if needed. Jo was making it incredibly difficult to continue this charade. The defiance was starting to annoy the demon. She could tell Jo had thought about both of the brothers before, even if she preferred Dean.

Sam looked to Dean, his eyes showing his vulnerability. "Then kill me, Dean. Please. I'm running out of options. I know you and Jo care about each other in a different way, but I don't mind sharing. Just to see if it helps," he sounded so sincere. Sam knew he was losing this battle between himself and Meg. She played the part perfectly.

Jo looked up at Sam, "wait, you mean Dean would..." she blushed.

"Yeah," he gently stroked her cheek again as his eyes met hers. "I'd never want to make you uncomfortable, Jo. I thought if Dean were here, it would help." He looked back to his brother. "But it was a stupid idea. I feel stupid now for even suggesting it. I'm sorry," he sat down on the nearest barstool. "I just felt so desperate. I don't know what came over me."

Jo spoke directly to Dean now, "well, I mean... if you think it would work..." Meg had to keep herself from laughing. They were so pathetic. She noted Dean's blush and was glad Sam could watch it all as well. Jo only wanted Dean, but she would sacrifice her comfort for a chance to get close to him. And Dean would never see her the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg saw Dean's hesitation, knew he was still unsure about the situation. Since Jo had agreed though, how could he be the one to not try? It was his brother, after all.

"Dean...?" He feigned a look of hurt and watched his brother closely.

"Whatever you need, Sam. You know I'll do what I can to save you." Dean took his shirt off then grinned at Jo when she blushed. "Just trying to break some of this awkward tension," he said as he winked at the female hunter.

"You want to do it in the bar?" Jo had found her voice again.

"You're closed for the night, aren't you?" Sam questioned.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then it's settled," Sam said as his shirt came off. He tossed it on the bar, then grabbed Jo by the hand and led her over to where Dean stood.

Dean's mind had certainly changed from his original doubt. He couldn't stop grinning. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this a million times before," he said as he brought his hand up to rest against the side of Jo's face, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. "Well, I mean, not like this exact situation, but this..." he said as he brought his lips against hers. His other arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. When her arms went to wrap around his neck, Sam smirked.

Dean broke the embrace to address his brother, "just um... just uh... jump in whenever, Sammy,." That ridiculous grin refused to go away and he hadn't looked away from Jo. Sam/Meg didn't mind. Sam Winchester, however, did mind. Guilting his brother and his friend into sex... he wanted to walk away and leave the two then, to never speak of this moment again. He could maybe redeem himself if he could just take control back long enough to tell them Meg was manipulating them all.

Instead, Sam walked up to the pair and stood behind Jo. He reached around to grip the front of Jo's tshirt and began to slowly pull the shirt off. Dean broke away from her and reached down to unbutton her jeans. Once her shirt was removed, tossed somewhere on the floor of the bar, Jo helped removed her jeans as well as her shoes and socks. She now stood before the Winchester brothers in just a blue bra and bright pink panties.

"I didn't know anyone would be seeing these today or I would've matched them," she said, embarrassed.

Sam leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "you underestimate how little we care." He nipped gently at her ear lobe and she bit her lip.

Her innocence was intoxicating to the demon. Meg felt the urge to educate this young woman on all the ways her body could know pleasure. Jo may not have been a virgin, but she'd certainly never been with more than one man at a time. Meg made the internal decision at that moment to at least have some fun while she was creating an irreparable rift between the three hunters. Demons love to indulge, of course.

Dean had leaned in to kiss down the left side of Jo's neck while Sam was whispering in her right ear. Dean's hands quickly found and unclasped Jo's bra, yet when he went to remove it, she covered her chest with her arms and gave him a stern look.

"Turnabout's fair play, boys. Start losing some clothes or this goes nowhere fast."

While Dean rushed to remove his own jeans then, Sam snaked an arm around her stomach and roughly pulled her against him. "You're not stronger than us, Jo... we could just take what we want," he made sure to hold her hips flush against his, letting her feel his erection through the material of his pants. "Don't tempt me..." he kissed her cheek.

"Knock it off, Sammy," Dean said in a serious tone. He grabbed Sam's arm and squeezed it briefly, warning his younger brother. Sam immediately released Jo and started to remove his own jeans, as well as socks and shoes so he could match his brother.

Dean watched him carefully and although he now stood in the bar in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, the elder Winchester brother still exuded strength and power. Meg would play along for now, pretending that they were somehow comparable in strength. "We're trying to help you with your dark side, not feed it."

Sam looked up as he kicked his pants away. "Are you sure? Because I have some rope-"

"I think we're good," Dean said, smiling. He hadn't realized Sam wasn't joking.

"Now," his attention turned to Jo, "where were we?" Dean was smirking as he reached up to remove the pesky bra that was blocking his view. When Jo let it fall away, Dean raised an eyebrow while maintaining that same smirk. "They look just how I always imagined them...," he said, kissing her lips gently, "I wonder if they feel just as good?" His lips were barely parted as he spoke against her lips, not wanting to break that physical connection.

Dean placed his right hand on her breast and began massaging it as he slowly kissed down her jawline, then onto her neck. She gasped and his lips curled into a grin as he pressed them softly against her skin over and over. Her nipples hardened at his touch and he squeezed the one gently, eliciting a whimper from the blonde in front of him.

Sam watched the two, pleased with their willingness to lose themselves. He reached his right hand around front and let his fingertips lightly trace over Jo's stomach as they slid lower. When he reached the top of her panties, he didn't hesitate to slip those same fingers under the thin cloth. His breathing was noticeably heavier when he felt how wet she was. He stood behind her, rubbing her clit and breathing heavily against her neck. He reached his other hand up to push her hair away from her sensitive skin so that he could kiss and nip at her shoulder.

Jo was whimpering as the brothers touched her in ways she had never dreamt of. Her sense were overwhelmed and she could hardly think of what to focus on until Sam slipped one of his fingers inside her. She gasped and reached for Dean's bicep, digging her nails in. Jo closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on Sam's shoulder.

He pushed another finger in and felt her tense. 'She'll adjust,' Meg thought, and then realized that Sam had become a silent observer in his own mind. The complaints and pleas had quieted completely. As she slid Sam's finger in and out of his friend, causing Jo to moan, Meg felt triumph at how easily they had all succumbed to her plan.

Dean seemed not to notice the change in Sam, though he did notice his brothers hand caressing the most intimate part of the small hunter pinned between their muscular bodies.

Sam withdrew his fingers and then held them to his mouth. Jo turned her head to watch him as he leaned forward and slid both fingers between his lips. His eyes closed and he moaned. "Mmm..." his lips closed and he slowly pulled his fingers back out, licking them clean. "You taste so good, Jo..."

She blushed, but he could tell by the way her body reacted that she had enjoyed his little performance.

"Oh yeah?" Dean questioned, his deep voice breaking the unspoken silence of lust between Sam and Jo.

"Yeah, Dean," he grinned, "she tastes amazing..."

Dean reached up and guided Jo's face to look back at him. He kissed her gently. "I'll just have to see for myself, then." With that, he sunk to his knees and brought both hands to the top band of her panties. He pulled them down to just above her knees. Then, leaning forward, his hands gripping each of her thighs tightly, he flicked his tongue against her clit.

When she gasped and pulled back, Sam held her steady, her body having nowhere to move except to press against his own. Dean couldn't keep the smile from his face as he leaned forward and licked it again, and again, and again. He didn't pull back this time. Instead, he moved lower, pushing his tongue against her entrance, burying his face between her legs while he pushed his tongue inside of her.

She was whimpering loudly now. Her hand had found its way into his short, dirty blonde hair and she held it there, needing any kind of stability she could get.

Sam could feel his erection pressing against her backside and he felt it throb more with every soft noise she made. This was fun, but soon he'd need more.

Dean pulled back, looked up at the two, and licked his lips. "Jo, you are absolutely soaking wet. Is it because you're ready to take our cocks? And you were right, Sammy. She does taste good..."

Her cheeks were flushed from the increased bloodflow, but Sam knew she was also blushing. "I um... I hadn't thought about... I don't think they'll both fit..."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, Jo. I think I have an idea."

"I think you're reading my mind, little brother," Dean said before sliding a hand up Jo's thigh and sliding two fingers inside her. She gasped and then moaned as Dean began licking her clit while his fingers moved in and out of her entrance.

Sam moved his hands up to her neglected breasts, massaging them but then every so often, pinching those hardened nipples. He (Meg) loved the sound she made when he did it.

"Alright, Dean," he finally said, "let's not get her off before we've had our fun."

Dean withdrew his tongue then his fingers, winked up at Jo, then stood. "Good point, Sammy." He kissed Jo again, letting her taste her own fluids on his lips.

"And what was that earlier? Ya know," Dean feigned confusion, his eyes searching hers, "about turnabout being fair play and all?"

Sam laughed and then moved from behind Jo to stand next to Dean. They each placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to her knees.

When she looked up at them with wide eyes, Sam felt his cock twitch. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last before he needed to bury his cock so deep in her that she'd scream his name.

Dean rubbed his thick cock through the silk material of his boxers. "Is this what you want?" Jo bit her lip and nodded. Dean slid his thumbs into the top of his boxers and in one fluid motion, pushed them down and stepped out of them. His erect member didn't just look thick, it was thick. A decent length, but the sheer width of it was impressive. Dean couldn't close his hand around the shaft as he stroked himself, waiting for Jo to start.

Sam demanded her attention now. He didn't bother teasing her with words before sliding his plain, navy boxers off and kicking them aside. He gripped his cock as well, stroking it while he watched Jo's eyes widen. He wasn't as thick as Dean, but he was definitely large.

"Come on, Jo," Dean teased. "I know you haven't had to take on monsters quite like these, but Sam and I are here to talk you through it." Sam chuckled at Dean's comment.

"I'm just trying to... evaluate." Her voice wasn't nearly as confident as it had been a short while ago.

"There's nothing to evaluate, Jo." Sam spoke up now. "They aren't gonna fit and we're gonna get to watch you gag on our cocks. So, your only decision now is who's first."

Dean reached down, grabbed her hand and brought it to his erection. When she began stroking, he sighed, "fuck... I think she made her choice."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "really? So then you don't mind if I..." his fingers twisted in her blonde hair, not rough, but enough to make her look up at him. He pressed the tip of his cock to her lips and groaned when she took it into her mouth.

Her hand worked quickly on Dean's length while she moved her head up and down on Sam's. He wanted her to take more, but he knew Dean would get annoyed at him for pushing Jo too hard. Meg was too invested in this charade to end it early. It had been a long time since she'd gotten any action like this and she'd take it, even if she was temporarily a guy.

"Do you wanna switch or..." Sam trailed off, assuming Dean knew what he meant.

"I'm ready if you are," Dean said, breathless.

Jo leaned back, letting Sam's erect cock fall from her lips while releasing Dean's from her grip. She moved to stand up, but Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to stay down.

"There are so, so many ways we could take you in this bar-" Sam started.

"So many things we could bend you over-" Dean added.

"Push you up against-"

"Throw you down on-"

"Ok, are you guys like Team Rocket or something?" She was obviously getting frustrated. Dean laughed.

"No, we're just trying to figure out the best place to-"

"I thought you said don't worry about evaluating because they won't fit anyway?" She teased.

"Don't worry, we'll make them fit," Sam reassured. "But I think as far as positioning goes, the floor would be easiest."

"And dirtiest," Jo interjected. "Absolutely not."

"Look," Dean reasoned, "Sam's too tall for us to stand up. If we're all on our knees..."

"Why not on the pool table? At least it's a little softer."

"No," Sam cut in this time. "I'm gonna knock myself out on one of those hideous low-hanging lamps."

"Wait," Dean walked over to a barstool and sat down, "I have an idea." His erection stood upright and he motioned for them to come over where he was. "Sammy, I'll need your help," he said as he grabbed Jo's sides.

Sam grabbed her hips and before she could protest, the pair had lifted her up to sit on Dean's lap. Before they set her down, Dean took his hard cock in his hand and slid it up and down against Jo's wet entrance. Sam was smirking as he helped Dean hold her up. When Dean groaned as he slid the tip in, Jo gasped and Sam slowly lowered her onto his brothers throbbing erection.

She whimpered as he filled her, her hands resting on Dean's shoulders. "I can't... there's nowhere for my legs to rest," she said breathlessly.

"I wasn't actually planning on letting you go," Sam countered. His large hands moved to grip her upper thighs from underneath as Dean held tightly to her hips. She still hadn't taken all of him, but as her nails dug deeper into his brothers shoulder, Sam knew she was enjoying it.

They lifted her a little, causing her to gasp and then brought her down farther than before. "Dean!" She called out.

Sam was annoyed now. This had been his idea, hadn't it?

"Stay still for a second, ok?" He spoke directly to Dean. Dean nodded and held Jo while Sam pressed the tip of his cock against Jo's back entrance.

"No, wait, Sam, I..." he held the base of his cock tightly and slowly pushed the head into her. She whimpered then stopped talking after that.

"I'm guessing," he pushed himself deeper and then moved that same hand back to her thigh, "that this is new for you." He kissed her neck from behind. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Dean kissed her lips once more before the two Winchester brothers started a steady rhythm, lifting her lithe form up and then down on their cocks. She was between gasping and moaning with every thrust. Dean was raising his hips to meet hers, driving himself a little deeper each time. He didn't seem to mind that by the end of this, he would permanent indentations on his shoulders from where she was holding onto him so tightly.

Sam was doing the same, lifting his hips to meet hers each time they brought her down. His long strokes ensured she'd take his cock deeper each time. It felt amazing. He grunted a few times unintentionally. He meant to sound more sexy than that, but he couldn't help it. He was getting close now.

He looked over to see a thin layer of sweat covering his brother as Dean closed his eyes and hissed when Jo clawed at his shoulders again. His thick cock was buried so deep inside her Sam honestly didn't know how she hadn't cum several times over already. Then again, he had finally reached a point where every time they brought her down, his own cock was fully seated in her ass.

The boys picked up the pace and started thrusting into Jo's small form much rougher than before. If the sounds Jo was making were any indication, she was getting close as well.

"Are you gonna cum for us, baby?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up. He was teasing her. Sam laughed.

"Do-don't call me," she was gasping for air at this point, not able to catch her breath, "baby," she whispered. Dean laughed this time.

"Are you gonna cum for us little hunter?" Sam asked, not realizing until after that his taunt didn't make much sense since the meat suit he was wearing was also a hunter.

Dean snorted, still finding the taunt amusing.

She could only bite her lip and nod now.

"Fuck, I'm close," Dean grunted. His thrusts became more erratic and he was bouncing Jo up and down on his cock so hard her breasts were bouncing in time with his rhythm. Sam groaned as the physical labor Dean was putting into this meant he was fucking her faster as well.

Dean came first, moaning as he thrust into her. His arms twitched as he held onto Jo while he filled her with every last drop of his seed. He moved a hand to her neck and pulled her forward to kiss her passionately. Then he rested his forehead against hers, exhausted.

"Not yet, Dean." Sam chided.

Dean nodded slowly then reached his hand down to rub her clit. Jo moaned loudly and Sam smirked.

They were basically holding her still for Sam to go now. He thrust into her rough and fast, trying not to laugh at how her arms wrapped around Dean's neck began to tighten as she got close. Her breathing became more labored and he could feel her body clenching around his cock.

She tried to push Dean's hand away, but his muscles flexed as he fought and won, his hand never leaving her most sensitive area. His length was still hard even after cumming and he was still filling her completely while he rubbed her clit. She gasped and then moaned loudly, burying her face in the crook of Dean's neck as she came.

Sam felt that first clench of her body tightening from her orgasm and he couldn't hold back anymore. He came hard, thrusting into her repeatedly as he filled her. Her body was still shaking from the aftermath of her own release.

Sam waited a few seconds and then withdrew. In the same motion, he lifted Jo up, sliding her off from Dean's cock, and set her on the floor.

She stood on shaky legs and leaned forward, bracing herself on Dean's thighs. The older brother pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her gently.

"Alright love birds, I'm gonna go clean up," Sam joked.

"Heh," Dean grinned. "I think Sammy's back."

"I never left, Dean," he said, smiling as he picked up his clothes. He made his way to the bathroom with the crumpled pile.

* * *

Dean kissed Jo again. "Thank you. That was... it was perfect."

Jo smiled. "I completely agree."

The two locked eyes for just a few moments before they heard Sam shout angrily from the bathroom.

"Jo!"

The hunters eyes widened in realization.

"Dean, get dressed now," she instructed as she did so herself.

"Wait, what?" He sputtered. "No, let me go check on Sammy first."

"Dean," she grabbed his arm as he walked toward the bathroom and pulled him back. "I put a devils trap in every bathroom in this bar. I check them at the end of every night. Ya know, to make sure my old life didn't follow me here..."

Dean looked hurt for a moment before it hit him as well.

"Sam's possessed?"


	3. Chapter 3

No smut here; just a conclusion. Sorry in advance... ^_^' Also, I didn't mean for it to get fluffy. I am learning to write Angsty Dean. He's just too damn lovable.

* * *

"Ok, so we exorcise him," Dean muttered as he rummaged through his pants pockets.

"Get dressed first," Jo scolded him.

Dean didn't feel like arguing. His mind was silently repeating the word 'shit' again and again. This had been a total mess. He had a feeling something was off about his brother and possession had crossed his mind... He shouldn't have been so eager to sleep with Jo. Maybe time would've revealed Sam's possession earlier.

Jo was pulling her boots on while Dean, fully dressed now, searched again for his journal. He smiled triumphantly when he pulled it from his back pocket. At that same moment, the ceiling began to shake and crack, the break spreading across the main bar and into the bathroom Sam had entered.

"What the..." Dean whispered.

Jo grabbed his arm again and attempted to pull him towards the exit. "The devils traps are on the ceiling. He just broke it! We need to leave, now!"

"No," he shouted. "That's my brother in there. I have to get him back!"

The wood door to the restroom splintered, sending pieces of wood flying across the bar.

"Cute trick, Jo, but you'll need something a little stronger than that to keep me." Sam stepped out of the room and onto the main floor of the bar. "Well," he spoke as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans, "that was fun, but play time is over." He walked out from behind a column that had been blocking his view of the others.

Dean needed to stall until Jo could escape. "So what was the point of all that if you're going to kill us? Why not do it and get it over with?"

Sam shrugged, "for fun? I have a feeling you've done a lot more to get laid. And I got to enjoy not only participating, but watching you two put your own desires so far above Sam's that you didn't even question it. I also had to pleasure of listening to Sam begging me to stop... I couldn't bring myself to kill you before it was over."

Sam pointed the gun at Jo. "It's over now, though, so I need to tie up these loose ends. Have a few more stops to make in this meat suit before I report back in."

"Report to who?"

"Who do you think?"

Dean narrowed his eyes as he recognized the rude tone. "Wait... is that... Meg?"

"Bravo, genius. It only took you a week."

"So that means," Dean grinned, "I just had a threesome with two chicks." Jo slapped Dean's arm and Meg rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I mean, I know it was Sam but-"

"Enough!" Meg growled. "Your girlfriend is dead and you're next," the demon shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Dean shoved Jo out of the way, taking the bullet in his upper torso. He stumbled, then fell to his knees.

"Fine, whatever. I'll take it," Meg said, annoyed. She walked toward the exit.

"Have fun watching your boyfriend bleed out," she called behind her as she left.

* * *

Dean felt excruciating pain radiate through his chest.

"Jo, go after him."

"No, you need medical attention."

"There's no time," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Jo's voice cracked, "I'm not leaving you. Just shut up and let me help."

She pushed him to lay down flat on the floor of the bar and ran to grab supplies.

When she returned, he hadn't moved except to hold his hand over the open wound.

"I'm going to try to get the bullet out."

Dean only nodded.

Jo took a deep breath and then shoved the scalpel into Dean as he cried out in pain.

* * *

Dean sat quietly at the bar, sipping a beer as Jo watched him. She was seated in the barstool next to him, the one he'd actually been occupying earlier though he hadn't been wearing clothes at the time.

"You probably shouldn't be drinking," she said quietly.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he glanced in her direction, "considering you just played operation, badly I might add, on my open stomach, you don't get a say in this. I will drink until I've replaced all the blood I've lost with alcohol. Then I won't be able to feel the many, many, many," he stressed, "slices you gave me in an attempt to retrieve that bullet."

"At least I got it!"

Dean shook his head, "stick to hunting, Jo." He took another sip of his beer. She looked away, flustered.

Dean tried not to complain any more seeing as how she had actually managed to get the bullet out. Still, he was in a fair amount of pain and his ego was taking hits over having not realized sooner that Sam was possessed.

His phone rang and he was glad for the distraction. "Hey, Bobby-"

Bobby wasted no time with pleasantries. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"No, but if you see him be careful. He's-"

"A demon, yeah I got that, ya idjit. So you were letting him run around like this? Why didn't you exorcise him?"

"Well, maybe because he shot me, Bobby," he answered sarcastically. "I was a little too busy bleeding to death on the ground to perform a proper exorcism. After he busted out of Jo's devils trap-"

"You're with Jo?"

"Not the point, Bobby. Listen, if you see him, exorcise him immediately. It's Meg. She's strong enough to get out of the trap. It won't hold her for long."

"He's already here, but we have a bigger problem."

Dean stood up slowly, then started limping toward the exit.

"I'm leaving now. What could be worse than Meg inside Sam?" He thought 'Meg inside Sam inside Jo,' but didn't say it out loud.

"Well he, or she, is out cold for now. Problem is there's a binding seal on Sam's body. The exorcism question was a pop quiz and you failed. Meg can't be forced out of him right yet. Let me think on how to remove it."

"Ok, I'll see you soon," he ended the call as he walked out the door.

"We'll," Jo corrected him from behind, "we'll see you soon."

"Like hell you're coming."

"You can barely walk, let alone drive. I'm coming with you. End of story," she argued as they reached the impala. When Dean went to open the drivers side door, Jo slammed it shut. "Give me the keys."

Dean groaned, "dammit, we don't have time for this."

"You're right. So hand them over and we can leave."

He shoved the keys into her open hand and attempted to stomp off to the passengers side. The movement was much less threatening in his current state as he limped to the other side of the impala.

* * *

When they arrived at Bobby's, he had already expelled the demon and Sam was resting on the couch.

"How'd you get rid of the binding mark?" Dean asked, somewhat disappointed he'd missed a chance to exorcise his least favorite demon.

"Easy," replied Bobby, "I seared a new pattern into his flesh, making the seal void."

"Ouch..." Jo cringed.

Bobby nodded, "I think he passed out from the pain. Once the mark was damaged, Meg took off."

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, "thanks, Bobby. We owe ya one."

"You know I'd do anything for you boys," the kind sentiment was followed by a lecture, "but stop getting into so much damn trouble."

He handed Dean a necklace. "Jo already has one and I put one on Sam after Meg left. This will keep demons from possessing you. As much trouble as you boys get in to, best to just not take it off. Ever."

Dean nodded, "thank you, Bobby. I mean it. We don't deserve you."

"No, you don't," he agreed.

"Dean?" A voice called weakly from the other room. Dean rushed to the couch where his brother had been resting.

"Sammy? Sammy, tell me it's you and not that black-eyed bitch." Sam was sitting on the couch now and his older brother stood in front of him.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "yeah, it's me. I feel like I got hit by a truck, though."

"Yeah, I can imagine she tried to do as much damage on her way out as she could." His look turned skeptical as he considered something. "How much do you remember...?"

Sam didn't look up, "everything..."

Jo had been watching from the doorway without the boys realizing. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, silently observing until that moment. "Everything?" She asked softly.

Sam nodded then looked up at his friend. His eyes met hers and Dean felt sick at the guilt he saw there. "I'm so sorry, Jo."

The younger Winchester brother looked tired and Dean didn't want to push him any farther.

"You should get some rest, Sammy," he turned and motioned for Jo to follow him.

Sam watched them leave but said nothing else.

When Dean and Jo were out of sight, he whispered to the other hunter, "this will kill him. His guilt is going to consume him."

"So what do we do? Pretend it never happened? I think that would only make it worse..."

Dean sighed, "tell me the truth. How much did you hate it? And be completely honest. We have to address this now and that means coming to terms with how angry we are at Sam and at ourselves."

Jo was blushing now. "I um... I... ya know..."

Dean watched as she fumbled to find the right words. "Come on, Jo. What's wrong?" He found it highly entertaining.

"I don't want to make Sam feel bad," Dean wasn't convinced but let her ramble on. "Maybe we should just tell him we forgive him and that it wasn't all bad."

"Oh, ok," Dean gave a sympathetic look, "so we'll just tell Sam how good his hard cock felt in your ass. That'll be a nice stroke to his ego."

Jo huffed and crossed her arms, "that's not what I said!"

Dean's hand came up to cover her mouth. "Shhh... last thing we need is Bobby coming over here to lecture us on our misadventure."

She remained silent until he removed his hand. "So then what should we tell him?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know. If you aren't so furious and upset over this that you're ready to kill him, then I say we keep it light and let him know it doesn't bother us."

"It, um," she seemed confused, "it didn't bother you?"

Dean brought his hand up to his own mouth then, covering it for just a moment before slowly bringing it down. A gesture he seemed to do most when thinking. "I mean... Are you asking if I enjoyed it enough that I'd want to bury my face between your legs again? Because if so, the answer is yes. The answer will always be yes."

She smiled, "so you don't see me as a little sister?" The words Meg had said to her at the bar had bothered her.

"I mean if that's your kink, I can work with just about anything, but no. I honestly do care about you, Jo. I care about you in a way that I haven't felt for anyone. And I don't regret what happened. I just wish Sammy had been there instead of Meg. I don't want to share you, though, so don't think that I'm that type of guy because I'm-"

She pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss. "Ok, you can shut up now." She walked back toward the room Sam was resting in.

He grinned and followed.

"Sam," she said softly and the younger brother looked up. He hadn't moved from his sitting position on the couch, "I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you. I don't want this to be awkward for any of us. Honestly, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want it. I just wish it would've been you, not a demon."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked to Dean who seemed to also be professing this confession.

"You don't have to lie, Jo," Sam said, attempting to comfort her.

She only laughed. "I have no reason to lie to you boys. If I was mad at you, I would've stayed back at that bar. Or I would've left here by now, telling you to never talk to me again." Her smile faded and her tone took on a more serious note, "it wasn't your fault, Sam."

Dean clapped his hands together, "alright, now that that's out of the way, who's ready for round two?" His grin was met with glares from Sam and Jo. "Too soon?"

"Your brother needs rest and in case you've forgotten, you have an open wound from a bullet."

"So that's a rain check for when we're healed up?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "yeah, fine, whatever."

Dean grinned. "Ok, then," he looked back and forth between the both of them, the information still seeming to register for Sam. "I'm gonna go lay down before I pass out. I will see you later," he winked at Jo, then left to find Bobby.

* * *

"You don't have to join, ya know. If we ever decide to do that again." Jo spoke to Sam in a kind tone, still trying to consider his feelings.

Sam smiled weakly and looked up at the blonde, his eyes meeting hers. "It's ok, Jo. I understand. It was too much for you."

"What?" She said angrily.

Sam looked unamused by her outburst. "It's ok. I get it. He and I are both pretty well endowed. You're a small girl, Jo. Nobody would blame you."

"Sam," she warned, through gritted teeth.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," he said kindly. "As hunters, we don't have many opportunities to find a regular partner. You just need more practice."

She considered yelling at him before a voice interrupted them, "hitting on my girl, Sammy?"

"I thought you were off dying somewhere," Sam said, his voice lacking any concern.

Jo knew the boys were teasing each other and she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was stuck in the middle.

"So I'm Dean's girl now?"

"Is that even a real question? Yes. You are."

She sighed heavily. "I'm gonna go get Bobby and have him drive me back to the bar. You boys rest up." She turned and walked out of the room, but called over her shoulder, "feel free to stop by any time, boys."

* * *

Dean stared at his brother in silence for several moments until he was able to put his thoughts into words. "Sammy, I don't know what happened back there, but I'm strangely ok with where things are going now."

Sam didn't respond immediately. When he did, it was calmer than Dean would have liked. "I'm actually not ok with what happened, Dean, but I know it was no ones fault. I'm just glad no one was hurt, well, I mean seriously hurt. Sorry about shooting you, by the way." He ran his fingers through his hair again, visibly distressed. "I do feel cheated since Meg was the one who got to experience whatever that was at the bar. So if you're asking would I do it again? Yes, I would. But right now, I need sleep and my pride is kinda beat up so maybe let's wait a little while before we try something like that again?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. No problem, Sammy. But, why were you teasing Jo if you aren't ready to go again?"

"She's fun to tease and I guess my dark side does need to be fed occasionally," he laid back down on the couch and yawned.

Dean seemed to accept this as answer and said nothing more as he left the room. He had a feeling the next time they saw Jo, things were going to get much more interesting.


End file.
